Infernal Devices Oneshots
by bookworm131998
Summary: A bunch of one shots and drabbles on the characters from Infernal Devices, mostly on Tessa, Will, Jem and Sophie.


**This is a bunch of oneshots on Tessa, Will, Jem, Cecily, Sophie etc., I'm not sure if they'll be in any type of order (I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be), so just go with the flow.**

Tessa had just finished packing the last box for the move. Her and Will and decided that after they had gotten married, they would move back to Will's homeland of Wales, though it had taken a lot of persuading on Will's side to get Tessa to agree, seeing that she was a city girl.

On the way to the carriage, Tessa stopped on the steps. "Will, I forgot something. I'll be right back." She told him.

Tessa ran back up the steps and into the Institute, trying to figure out where she had put it. _Where is it? Where is it?_ She asked herself over and over. Slipping into her room, she dropped to her knees and took a look under the bed, _No not there._ Hastily, she opened the nightstand drawer, and…it was empty. Taking a quick look around her room, completely frazzled on where it could be –

Ah, there it was. Sliding her hand under her pillow, and pulled out her leather-bond, worn-out diary. Tessa hugged it to her chest, not believing she almost forgot it. Her Aunt Harriet had given it to her when she was only of the age of eight. She had told Tessa

Something slipped out from between the pages. A folded piece of yellowed paper. She knelt down to pick it up, but stopped when she saw her name written in elaborate cursive.

_Jem's handwriting._

She hastily opened the envelope, forgetting about the open diary that laid beside her, and Will who was waiting downstairs for her. Tessa's hands shook as she unfolded the note.

_Dearest Tessa, _he wrote.

_By the time you are reading this, I will probably be gone. I had asked Charlotte to give this to you if anything would happen to me. If you are reading this, then I suppose something has. I wanted to thank you Tessa. Thank you for everything you've done. These last few months have been the best of my life, because of you._

_Did he really mean this?_ A few tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

_At times you have made me forget the hell I live through every day. I have not yet needed to take that awful drug for days now, seeing that I am healthy and very happy with you as my fiancée. Thank you, Tessa._

_Love always,  
James_

A sob escaped her. To keep more from coming, Tessa clapped a hand over her mouth. _Oh, Jem,_ she thought. _I'm so sorry. _A knock on the door startled Tessa. She looked up and realized that Will was standing in the doorway. She quickly brushed away her tears and smoothed her skirt, trying not to look as horrible as she felt. "Tessa," said Will and he hurried over. He kneeled in front of her and took her hands.

"Tess, what happened?" His gentle voice asked.

Silently, she handed him the note, her hand trembling. He unfolded it wordlessly and read over it, then read over it again. Breathing out slowly, he set it down.

"Where did you find this?" He finally questioned, is voice thick and hoarse.

Tessa opened her mouth, but closed it right away not trusting herself not to cry. She laid her hand on the diary beside her. "It was in between the pages. Charlotte must have put it there." she whispered as her voice cracked.

Tessa broke down. She buried her face in her hands, sobs escaping her mouth. She felt Will's arms go around her and she leaned into him.

"Shh…it's alright Tess…" Will whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. She took a few deep breaths and raised her head from Will's shoulder. A dark spot showed on Will's shirt, and Tessa smiled a little.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry for what?" Will asked. "You don't need to be sorry for anything." He kissed her cheek and stood up. "Come on, Cyril's probably waiting for us."

Tessa took ahold of Will's outstretched hand and he pulled her up. She gently put the note back between the pages and closed the book back up.

"Come, Miss Herondale," Will fooled and stuck his arm out. "Our carriage awaits us." She laughed and swatted his shoulder, but still hooked her arm around his. He stopped suddenly and turned to face her. "Trust me, you'll _love_ Wales."

**Please review! If anyone has any ideas or want me to write a oneshots, PM or write it in a review!**


End file.
